Final Fantasy Wrestling
by Reaper-Devil'sRebirth
Summary: Your favorite Final Fantasy Characters fight to prove who's the best. Rated T for violence and language. Completed
1. Intercontinental Championship

Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

We watch as the camera spans over the audience as the theme song, "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, plays asthe camera starts to focus on the commentators. 

Tazz: Welcome to the premiere of Final Fantasy Wrestling. I am Tazz, the co-commentator, along side Micheal Cole and Jerry "the King" Lawler.

King: And tonite is going to exciting cause the champions will be decided in a series of matches.

Cole: This is the best idea that Vince has ever thought of since the ressurection of the ECW.

King: You would love to kiss Vince's ass wouldn't you

Tazz: ha-ha-ha good one King

Cole:(embarrased) well if you two don't mind can we continue on with the show

Tazz: ok lets get our first match started. this match will decide the intercontinental champion.

"Shout 2000" by Disturbed played as Zellwalked down to the ring

Lilian Garcia: Making his way to the ring, Zell

"Awake" by Godsmack played as Yuffie came down to the ring

Lilian: And his opponent, Yuffie

King: Wow! What a way to start off FFW with a mixed championship match

Just as Yuffie was halfway down the ramp Quistis snuck up and attacked her then threw her into the metal steps before throwing her in the ring. Zell finished Yuffie off with a powerslam.

Earl Hebner: 1,2,3

Tazz: What? that was fast

Cole: And all from a cheap attack by Zell's girlfriend, Quistis

Lilian: Announcing your new FFW Intercontinental Champion, Zell.

King: What a way to win a title, you damn cheater

Cole: Well, let's hope the other matches don'tgo that way when we continue after these commercial breaks

* * *

Zell, Quistis: Final Fantasy 8

Yuffie: Final Fantasy 7

I'm looking forward to your reviews.


	2. Tag Team Championship

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE.

* * *

King: Welcome back

Tazz: So far we have decided the Intercontinental Champion, even though it was won in a 2 on 1 assault.

Cole: This next match should be a fair one, with the Tag Team Championship on the line.

"Numb" by Linkin Park plays as Edgar & Sabin Figaro walk down the ramp.

Lilian: Making their way to the ring, Edgar and Sabin Figaro

"Walk This Way"" by Aerosmith plays as Zidane & Aldebert come to the ring.

Lilian: And thier opponents for the Tag Team Championship, Zidane and Aldebert

Cole: What are they doing together, I though they hated each other

King: Are you some sort of videogamoholic

Tazz: HA-HA-HA

The match starts with Zidane and Edgar. Zi goes for a headlock but Ed manages to push him toward the ropes followed by a body smash by Zi. Ed quickly jumps up and gets hit by a clothesline. Zi drags Ed to his corner and tags in Alde. Alde continues the beating on Ed with a Pumphandle Slam and a figure-4 leglock. Ed manages to grab the ropes and get a safe distance from Alde. Ed rushes to his corner and tags in Sab. The two legal man start a Show of Strength in the middle of the ring followed by headlock by Sab. Sab counters with a Back Suplex and completes a Moonsault Pin

Hebner: 1,2,

Alde kicks out in time but is then dragged to his opponents corner as Sab tags in Ed. Sab then holds Alde's leg as Ed does a dropkick to it. Ed continues the punishing as he applies a Half Boston Crab on the injured leg. Alde somehow finds the strength to reverse it into the Walls of Jericho. As Sab starts entering the ring to help his partner he is met by a Spear from Zi. Alde held the lock for a while before Ed finally taps out.

Hebner: Ring the bell

Lilian: Here are the new FFW Tag Team Champions, Zidane and Aldebert

King:That was intense

Cole:At least this time the match went fairly

Tazz: Whatever fruitcake

King: Next up is the FFW Women's Championship

* * *

Edgar & Sabin Figaro: Final Fantasy 6

Zidane & Aldebert: Final Fantasy 9

Looking forward to your reviews

(note: I will not be showing favorites to select Final Fantasys)


	3. Women's Champion

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

King: Welcome back 

Cole: Tonight is getting intense as our first two matches decided the first two champions

Tazz: It is about to become three

Lilian: This next match is for the FFW Womens Championship

"Lady" by Lenny Kravitz plays as Rinoa walks to the ring

Lilian: The first contestant is Rinoa

"Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani plays as Shiva came down

Lilian: Her opponent is Shiva

"Bad Girl" by Usher played asRikku came out to the stage

Rikku: You bitches are in for a surprise, General Manager Cid has made this a triple threat

King: Well if theGM made it so then it'll be

Tazz: Huh? didn't quite understand you

King: I said the match is now a triple threat

Tazz: Oh

Cole: ha-ha-ha

King: Shut up Cole

Rikku made her way to the ring and the match was under way. Rikku started the match with a double clothesline to Shiva and Rinoa. Rinoa rolled out of the ring as Rikku continued beating on Shiva with chops at the turnbuckle. As Rikku was about to land a third chop Rinoa snuck up behind Rikku and pulled a School Boy

Hebner: 1,2,

The count was interupted by Shiva who kicked Rinoa in the head. Shiva then kicking at Rikku when Rinoa struck her with a clothesline. Rinoa was about to go for a Chick Kick to Shiva when Rikku grabbed her leg and pulled her into an Ankle Lock. Rinoa managed to get to the ropes but even with the 5 count going Rikku wouldnt give up. Shiva performed a Missle Dropkick to break the lock and went on to pin Rinoa.

Hebner: 1,2,

Rinoa kicked out and quickly rolled out of the ring to regroup as Shiva and Rikku went into a boxing frenzy. Rinoa waited patiently outside the ring to let her opponents tire and quickly pin one of them. When it seemed like Rikku and Shiva couldnt go on any more Rinoa got to the top rope and Cross Body slammed both girls. Shiva was thrown under the rope out the ring as Rikku reversed the Cross Body into a pin.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Lilian: And your new FFW Women's Champion is Rikku

King: I can't believe she actually won

Cole: And it was all thanks to GM Cid

Tazz: Either way we still have a new FFW Women's Champion, Rikku

Cole: This show is getting better by the minute, We will be back with an interview with Auron, one of the competiters in the 4-man Battle Royal for the FFW World Championship

King: And that match is later tonght

* * *

Rinoa: Final Fantasy 8

Rikku: Final Fantasy 10 & 10-2

Shiva: Multiple Final Fantasy parts

(note: still not showing favorites)


	4. The Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

King: Welcome back 

Cole: Do you know how annoying that is

King: What are you talking about

Cole: You did that "Welcome back" the past two chapters

King: I do what I want

Tazz: C'mon guys we got a show to continue

Cole: fine lets go to Funaki who is about to interview Auron

* * *

Funaki: I am Funaki, FFW's number 1 announcer, andI am here with the man himself, Auron 

Auron: Thank you for the introduction though it was unnecessary, because I am the greatest warrior alive

Funaki: How do you feel about the 4-Man Battle Royal tonight

Auron: I'm not worried one bit, I will walk out of this building the FFW World Champion

Squall walks up to Funaki and Auron

Squall: What do we have here, the "Invincible" Auron

Auron: What do you want

Squall: To let you know thatI am one of the competiters tonight

Auron: I guess we will find out just who is the better man tonight, and might I add, may the best man win

Squall: I intend to

* * *

King: That didn't look good 

Tazz: If I'm right, tonight is going to be off the chain

Cole: I heard that

King: Are you trying to talk street

"Sugar" by Trick Daddy plays as Irvine comes out to the ring

Irvine: I just came from tha GM's office, and he said that I have to fight for the FFW Hardcore Championship, can you believe that. Well I told him that I can take anyone on

"Going Under" by Evanescence plays as the lights go out. When the lights come on Kihmari is standing behind Irvine holding a barbed wire chair and strikes him with it. Kihmari quickly pins Irvine.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Lilian: And the new FFW Hardcore Champion is Kihmari

Tazz: We will be back after these words

King: Followed by my "Welcome back"

Cole: I will kick your ass

King: More like kiss it

* * *

Auron, Kihmari: Final Fantasy 10

Irvine, Squall: Final Fantasy 8

(note: let me know if you felt Kihmari was agood choice for the role of the Undertaker)


	5. Villian's Champion

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

Cole: You say it and I'll come over there 

King: Welcome

Cole: Shut up man

King: Baaa

Tazz: Would you two pussies stop that. Giving me a friggin migraine

Cole: He started it

Tazz: I don't care who started it, I'll finish it

King: Welcome back to the show

Cole: AAHHHHHH!

Tazz: I can't wait till the next show, maybe I'll get some new co-commentators

* * *

Todd Grisham: I am here with Tidus, and might I say it is an honor 

Tidus: I'm just here to perform for millions and millions of Tidus's fans. And I will stop at nothing to give them what they want. The greatest champion of the world

Todd: But tonight you aren't in the main event

Tidus: I just talked to GM Cid, and he gave me a match for the FFW World Chamionshipnext week, and I am going to win it for the people, cause there is no point in wrestling if you don't got them to back you up

Todd: those words can't be truer, back to you Tazz

* * *

Tazz: Thanks, and now are next match is about to start 

Cole: This match will decide who is the greatest villian, the FFW Villian Championsip

"Bawitdaba" by Kid rock plays as Sephiroth floats down to the ring from the ceiling

Lilian: Introducing first, Sephiroth

King: What an awesome entrance

Tazz: I agree

"Rollin" by Limp Bizkit plays as Ultimecia comes to the ring

Lilian: and his opponent, Ultimecia

Ultimecia: I'm gonna finish this punk quickly

Ultimecia uses her size difference to gain the upper hand. She is about to perform a massive Chokeslam when Sephi reversed it into a DDT. He then rushes up the ropes and completes a 450 pin

Hebner: 1,2

Ulti kicks out to the surprise of Sephi. He climbs the rope again to do another 450 when Ulti jumps up and grabs Selphi by the throat. She Chokeslams him 8 feet high and covers for the pin.

Hebner: 1,2

Sephi summons his inner strength to kick out. Ulti picks him up in order to Chokeslam him again when suddenly Seifer runs to the ring anddoes an Enziguri to both wrestlers. He then pins the two while Hebner counts the pin.

Hebner: 1,2,3

King: What the hell was that

Cole: Don't you remember, the FFW Villian's Title has a stipulation, you can cheat to win the title

Lilian: And the winner of the FFW Villian Championship, Seifer

King: Now I'm told

Tazz: When we come back, it is the 4-Man Battle Royal, and you don't want to miss it

* * *

Seifer, Ultimecia: Final Fantasy 8

Sephiroth: Final Fantasy 7

Tidus: Final Fantasy 10


	6. 4Man Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series or the WWE

* * *

King: Welcome back 

Cole I'm so excited about this next match I don't care what you do King

King: Damnit

Tazz: I'm feeling this match too

Lilian: Ladies and Gentlemen, This next match is a 4-Man Battle Royaland is for the FFW World Championship

"Beatiful People" by Marilyin Manson plays as Squall walks down to the ring

Lilian: The first competiter, Squall

"Tear Away" by Drowning Pool plays while Auron makes his way to the ring

Lilian: And one of his opponents, Auron

"Revenga" by System of a Down plays as Ifrit comes to the ring

Lilian: The third competiter is Ifrit

"Right Now" by Korn plays as the GM Cid appears on the stage

Cid: Unfortunately, the fourth guy hasen't shown up yet, so this is now a Three Way Dance, if the fourth decides to show up before the end of the match he can compete

Auron and Squall start the match as Ifrit walks over to his corner. The two legal men do a Show of Strength in the middle which Auron turns it into a headlock. Squall pushes Auron into the ropes as he drops to the ground while Auron hops over him and launches off the opposite ropes. Squall quickly jumps and is hit by a Cross Body pin

Hebner: 1,2

Squall grabs the rope breaking the pin. Auron drags Squall over to Ifrit and tags him in. Ifrit starts assaulting Squall with multiple Elbow drops and rolls Squall into a pin

Hebner: 1,2

Squall kicks out and rolls out of the ring to regroup while Auron enters the ring and Irish Whip Ifrit into the turnbuckle. Auron then Clothelines Ifrit in the corner, lands a Manhatten Drop followed by another Clothesline straight to the ground. Auron then attempts a pin

Hebner: 1,2

Squall interrupts the pin by pulling Auron out of the ring and tosses him into the metal steps

Hebner: Squall is disqualified

As we go to commercial we leave both Auron and Ifrit down with Squall out of the match

* * *

Tazz: And we are back 

Cole: During the break the match took a turn for the worse, as Ifrit performed a suicide dive throught the ropes to Auron

King: And it appears that Ifrit is injured from that move

The Camera goes back to the action where we see auron rolling Ifrit into a pin

Hebner: 1,2

Ifrit kicks out ignoring his injured shoulder. Auron is also aching from that dive as he climbs up the turnbuckle. Ifrit jumps up and runs up the corner performing a superplex. Both men are down as Hebner starts the 10-count

Hebner: 1,2,3,4,5,6

Auron is the first up to his feet when he pins Ifrit

Hebner: 1,2

Ifrit kicks out then does a back flip to his feet but is knocked back down by a Big Boot from Auron followed by a pin

Hebner: 1,2

Auron becomes frustrated as Ifrit kicks out.

"Last Resort" by Papa Roach starts playing in the background

King: Wait a minute, who is this

Suddenly Cloud comes running out to the ring. As he slides into the ring the two wrestlers start punching him down but it wasn't enough. Cloud soon bodyslams both of his opponents to the ground. He then quickly rolls Ifrit into a pin.

Hebner: 1,2,3

Tazz: Now it's down to Cloud and Auron

Soon the two foes are staring each other down. Cloud is the first to strike followed by a strike from Auron. Soon a punching contest was under way as Cloud started to gain the upper hand. Auron launches one more strike before recieving a kick to the midsection followed by a Powerbomb pin by Cloud

Hebner: 1,2,3

King: He did it, he won the FFW World Championship

Lilian: I am proud to introduce your new FFW World Champion, Cloud

Tazz: This was a great night, with titles being won everywhere

Cole: and this sets the match for next week, Cloud vs. Tidus for the World Championship, and also announced by the GM, Yuffie vs. Quistis in our first ever grudge match

King: And if Yuffie wins she gets another shot for the Intercontinental title

Tazz: This is Tazz saying, See you next week for another edition of Final Fantasy Wrestling

Cole: You suck King

King: No you suck Cole, yeah, suck my dick

Tazz: Oh god take me now

* * *

Auron: Final Fantasy 10 

Cloud: Final Fantasy 7

Squall: Final Fantasy 8

Ifrit: Multiple Final Fantasy parts

Champions: Intercontinental: Zell; Tag Team: Zidane& Aldebert; Women: Rikku; Hardcore: Kihmari; Villian: Seifer; World Champion: Cloud

Thank you for reading Final Fantasy Wrestling. The next episode will be posted soon. Looking forward to your reviews.


End file.
